


Reassurance

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Red needs a little reassurance, Edge and Sans are right there to give it to him.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Reassurance

They were in Edge’s bed. That’s were most of the scenes happened. Sans had his mouth around Red’s dick and Edge buried in him. He was also deep in subspace and was loving every minute of this. He took Red’s dick all the way into his mouth and down his throat. He hummed softly cause Red to let out a loud moan. He bucked his hips up shoving himself further down Sans’s throat. Edge gave a particularly rough thrust, he didn’t like being ignored. 

Sans was close, but he had to ask for permission. He needed to get Red to cum before he could be let up. He pulled out every trick he knew. He moaned softly, bobbed his head, ran his tongue along the underside of his dick. He felt Red’s legs shake, felt the cock in his mouth twitch. He brought him all the way in and swallowed. Red cried out as he came in hot spurts down his throat. Sans swallowed every drop. He then pulled off and was panting harshly. 

“Brother”

Sans saw Red open his eyes. 

“I don’t recall you asking for permission to cum”

“Sorry, boss. Happened too fast”

Edge sped up his pace inside Sans. Sans cried out before he clamped his teeth shut. 

“I’ll let it slide this time”

Red sat up and looked into Sans eyes. He then let a wicked grin cross his face. Sans needed to ask, but if he opened his mouth all that would come out is moans. He wasn’t sure he could form coherent words at this point. 

“Looks like Sansy ain’t far behind me”

Sans shook his head trying to convey his message. He looked at Red pleadingly, hoping he would help him. No dice. Red leaned in and kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue once Sans let him in. Sans felt the pleasure building and let out a whine. He gently pushed Red away and let out a moan. He then opened his mouth to try and form words. 

“B-boss”

Edge let out a growl and gave a rough thrust. That almost sent him over the edge, but he somehow held back. 

“Yes?”

“P-please!”

Edge let out a deep chuckle. 

“Please what? You have to be specific or I don’t know what you’re asking for”

Sans let out another whine. Edge knew exactly what he was asking for and was just being a dick. At this rate Sans was gonna cum before he could ask. Although, he’d gotten farther in asking than any of the other scenes with him this deep in subspace. Maybe that would count for something if he came before he finished asking. 

“Please! P-please may I-”

A rough thrust in just the right spot had him cumming before he even had the thought to stop it. He came hard, clamping down on Edge. He felt the warmth of Edge’s cum in him a second later. When he came down he collapsed on the bed, panting. He felt hands move him before they wrapped around him. Another set of arms wrapped around him from behind him. 

“You did so well”

Sans snuggled more into Edge. Edge continued to whisper praise to him. After a few minutes he felt like himself again. He looked up at Edge. 

“Thanks” 

Edge gave him a genuine smile. 

“Of course”

Red started running his hand soothingly up and down his spine. 

“You did really well, that was the farthest you’ve gotten in asking”

Sans nodded letting his eyes close. Red knew that would put him to sleep, he wasn’t exactly complaining. Edge gently stopped Red's hand and Sans opened his eyes to find out why. He looked up only to have Edge lean down and kiss him. When he pulled away Sans was panting again. Sans gave him a questioning look.

"It's a little early for you to be ging to sleep, do not yet"

Sans let out a small groan and then smiled at Edge. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually"

"Good"

Edge pulled him closer and held him tighter. He reached a hand over and started petting Red’s skull. Red pushed it off and rolled so he wasn’t facing them. Sans looked up at Edge at that, and could see the confusion in his eyes. Sans switched spots with Edge. Edge then wrapped Red up and whispered to him. He heard a growl from Red and saw him try to get out of Edge’s hold. Edge held tighter and continued to whisper to him. 

Sans just watched, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help in some way but didn’t know how. This seemed like something only Edge could deal with. Eventually everything seemed to calm down and he heard what sounded like someone trying not to cry. He went over and placed a hand on Red’s shoulder, this was the least he could do. 

“Sans, you’re ok. We’re not there anymore”

It took a second to realize that “Sans” was not him.

“It’s ok. I should have paid a little more attention, but I promise I hadn’t forgotten about you. I could never forget about you. I can only give aftercare to one at a time”

Red nodded and Sans saw the tears running down his cheeks. Edge reached up a hand to wipe them away. 

“What do you need, brother?”

Red glanced at Sans and then looked away shaking his head. 

“You have to tell me or I can’t help”

Red curled in on himself. Sans went to leave, assuming hi being here is why Red wasn’t telling Edge what he needed. As he removed his hand from Red’s shoulder, Red grabbed it and put it back. This caused it to click for Sans. He wasn’t telling them because he was embarrassed to admit that he needed it. 

“Sans, please. I need to-”

“He needs us to be gentle. He needs us to cuddle him and kiss him gently. He doesn’t want to admit it because he’s embarrassed”

He looked and saw the flush on Red’s cheeks and knew he was right. Sans rolled off the bed and walked to the other side. Edge scooted him and Red over and made room. Sans then crawled back into the bed and wrapped Red up in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and went to pull away when Red turned his head, giving him his mouth. Sans gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth then, placing a hand on his jaw. He pulled away and smiled at him. Red then turned to Edge and received the same treatment. 

They laid in the bed in a comfortable silence then. Soon Sans let his eyes fall closed and laid his head on Red’s chest. Red ran a hand soothingly up and down his spine again. He felt himself start to drift. He then felt a hand start petting his skull. He smiled and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for a story for this series. It would be really like self-indulgent and that's why I'm hesitant to write it and post it. So if y'all could just let me know if that would be chill that would be great thanks!!!


End file.
